


Awkward

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Prostiution, Kissing, Language, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Ridiculous, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things become awkward when player Koichi starts to date the serious Toshiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Approaching the sign before him, he decided it was the right place. Fidgeting with the hems of his hoodie, he looked inside the windows, scouting the men inside. From where he was standing, the only men coming to view were old and hardly attractive. Taking a deep breath, he made his way inside, a jingle of the bell announcing his presence to the hawk like men within. 

“Hello! Are you meeting someone?” A cheerful woman stepped in front of him wearing a frilly maid’s outfit.

“Yes, Toshiya Hara.” His voice came out weak and pathetic, he silently cursed at himself, trying to regain his nerves.

“Okay! Right this way!” The woman smiled wide, turning on her high heels, clanking her way into the restaurant, him not far behind. Once they approached the table to his blind date, he held his breath, making a silent prayer. At the table before him sat a gorgeous man, he couldn’t even fine the words to describe, definitely older but at the moment he didn’t care one bit.

When he saw him, Toshiya stood offering a beautiful smile. He offered his hand, while the older man tried to hug him, both of them chuckling, they settled on a half hug.

“What’s your name?” The older man asked as they sat down at the quaint table, decorated with cheesy fake flowers, but still sweet nonetheless. 

“Koichi.” He said looking at the man, his voice quiet, he unconsciously cleared his throat.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Toshiya smiled, blushing slightly, “I was worried you wouldn’t show up.” Koichi took a moment to observe the man’s biceps that showed off in his sleeveless shirt. Mechanically, he licked his lips, feeling the metal of his tongue rings against his skin. Toshiya smirked, amused at his display of jewelry or maybe how he could work his tongue, he wasn’t really sure.

“Why do you say that?” Koichi leaned back in his chair, laughing lightly.

“I usually always get stood up.” Toshiya leaned against the table, lowering his eyes.

“Wow.” He scoffed, “Why are you on a blind date to begin with? You could find someone easily.” Thrusting his arm towards Toshiya to emphasize his point, seriously the man was gorgeous. 

“I guess most just want to hook up.” The older man looked into Koichi’s eyes, “I want a serious relationship.”

That look made Koichi shiver from head to toe; he closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to keep his face void of the emotions he was feeling inside. Oh fuck. What a blow, this was the worst joke his friend’s could have ever pulled. He had to do this though, the man before him looked like a sex god. Just need to calm down and wing it.

“Me too.” With eyes wide open, Koichi forced his best smile, hoping it looked sweet and genuine, though he had to admit he was good at lying through his teeth. Of course this man was looking for a serious one, he had to be in his late thirties. On the other hand, Koichi just celebrated his twentieth birthday not even a month ago.

“That’s good to hear.” Toshiya showed his perfect fucking teeth; Koichi could feel him melting every time this man smiled. Pretty soon he would be nothing more than a pile of mush. He could only imagine what his face looked at that moment, probably utterly ridiculous.

Picking up their menus, they both decided to prepare themselves when the waitress came back. Honestly, Koichi thought dates at restaurants were stupid and a waste of time, how are you supposed to get to know someone while you stuff your face? Oh right, get to know a person. That was a first, he never really had dated anyone to begin with, and this whole set up was because of his ‘oh too kind’ friends. Usually his flings were one-night stands, or never more than a week, and men around his own age, mostly. He had to admit; older men definitely knew how to work it in the bedroom, or anywhere else for that matter.

The waitress came, they ordered, she left. Koichi drummed his fingers on his knee, sucking in his bottom lip as he tried to think of a conversation starter. Luckily for him, Toshiya had that all covered. He went to take a sip of water, as the man spoke.

“Is this your first blind date?”

Coughing as he put his glass of water back down, Koichi responded, “Yes. Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe a little.” Toshiya chuckled. 

“I guess I’m kind of rusty on the dating thing. Never had much luck in that department.” Picking at a rip in his jeans, Koichi said looking at Toshiya with a flushed face. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mess this up because right now, all he could think of was Toshiya’s cock inside of him. He cursed himself mentally, now his cock had begun to harden, he really needed to stop thinking about sex. Right now. Stop.

“Don’t worry about it. Me too.” Another seductive smile, Koichi could feel himself loosing control rather quickly. Toshiya wanted something serious, did that mean no sex on the first date? Koichi pouted at his mental thought. But men could never resist him; maybe he would have to work his charm extra hard tonight.

“What?” His date laughed, getting his attention, again Koichi scolded himself. 

“Nothing.” Koichi huffed, trying to play it off, glancing out the window in an attempt to drop it.

Hearing the other chuckle, he brought his attention back to Toshiya. “Who sets up a gay date in a maid café anyways?” One perfectly manicured eyebrow rose in question.

Koichi giggled also, “That would be the work of my idiotic friends.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he had a look of panic grace his features. The last thing he wanted was to scare away his date, at least not until he had a taste of him first.

“Your friends set you up?” Toshiya asked with curiosity, no other emotion could be read from his eyes. Koichi flicked his view away for a moment, playing with the stray strings on his ripped jeans again. This was an awkward moment he didn’t know how to evade from.

“Yeah,” A nervous half-laugh, “Guess they think I have terrible taste in men.” 

“Maybe they just wanted you to settle down.” Or maybe they were assholes that just wanted to torture him. Koichi tried to calm himself; he nodded his head in agreement even though he was far from wanting to ever settle down. Finally their food and drinks had arrived, letting him breath in relief.

During their chow down, Koichi learned a few more details about Toshiya. One being that he had a very serious relationship of almost eight years that he broke off last year, now he was ready to move on. Koichi could never imagine staying with one person that long; he was beginning to fear what he had gotten himself into. Two, Toshiya was really well off, apparently he was some kind of engineer, and Koichi didn’t really know what he did, he lost interest in that conversation, not understanding any of it. That would explain the exquisite designer clothing, something that Koichi had to hook for a week to buy, he decided to leave his second source of income from the conversation. And lastly, he was a fucking romantic and sweetheart. Koichi could feel his heart constricting, feeling like an asshole for he would probably end up breaking this poor guy’s heart.

The waitress came to drop off the check, Toshiya picked it up automatically and Koichi didn’t protest. Now they were standing outside the café, staring at each other uncomfortably, Koichi didn’t know what was supposed to happen next. What he wanted would to go into the near alley and be fucked hard against the rough brick. But somehow he didn’t see that happening.

“I had a nice time.” Toshiya broke the silence, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, much to his disappointment. 

“Is that code for, I never want to see you again?” Koichi chuckled nervously, standing on his toes to try and get to Toshiya’s height, failing miserably. He settled with putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders.

“On the contrary, I was hoping to get your number.” Toshiya said, pulling him closer, hands resting on his slim hips, the scent of cigarettes and expensive cologne filled his senses, causing him to become aroused again.

“Of course.” 

Just before Toshiya let him go from his hold, he whispered into his ear, “You are so fucking cute by the way.” Hearing the intellectual man swear only made him more hard, god he wished this man would just take him now on this street, at this very moment. Was it too much to ask for?

Unfortunately, they only exchanged their numbers and separated ways. Koichi left feeling empty, mostly because there wasn’t a big cock up his ass right now. He banged open the door to his apartment with a scowl. It was a very tiny apartment, two bedrooms the size of closets, worn appliances in the kitchen and maybe even the occasional rat. He wasn’t proud of it but at least he had a roof over his head.

“Oi, Koichi! How did your date go?” His idiotic bastard of a friend slash roommate, Tsuzuku, kindly asked. How sweet of him.

“How the fuck do you think it went? I am here aren’t I?” Koichi practically screamed grabbing his long locks in frustration. 

Snickering, his friend came up to him from the couch, patting his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“You are such a dick.” Koichi scoffed, plopping down on the floor with a pout. “At least I got his number. Fuck, he is so hot though.”

“Just imagine how much better the sex will be when you have been waiting for over a month for it.” Tsu said laughing, sitting back on the couch with a PS3 controller in hand.

“Did you say month?” His eyes were wide, no way in hell could he go that long without sex. “No way. He’ll be fucking me on the second date.”

Tsuzuku paused his game for a moment, with a serious expression. “Holy shit, he must be something. Koichi going on a second date, I never thought I would live to see the day.”

“Shut up.” He threw one of his Hello Kitty decorated shoes at Tsuzuku’s face. After hearing a satisfying ‘oomph’ sound, he smiled. “He’s just really sexy okay.”

Tsuzuku continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue. Letting out a loud sigh, he growled, “And he’s fully loaded.”

His friend whistled, “Koichi the gold digger.” Another shoe was thrown at him, which Tsuzuku easily dodged this time.

Koichi felt frustrated, sexually and emotionally. He didn’t know why he was still hung up on Toshiya. By now he would have moved on to his next easy lay. Maybe he couldn’t move on until he had sex with him, then he would be back to his normal self. Or maybe. “I like him.”

The controller fell from Tsuzuku’s hands, mouth open wide, “I’m sorry, you said what?”

“Fuck, I’m so horny I can’t even think straight.” Koichi groaned, falling on his back on the carpet, arms spread wide. Very dramatically he might add. Rummaging through his pockets, he found his phone, flipping it open. Bringing up Toshiya’s contact, he just stared at it.

“Oh no you don’t!” Tsuzuku lunged off the couch, snatching his mobile right out of his hand.

Snarling, he sat on his elbows, “What’s your problem?”

Shaking his head, Tsuzuku put one hand on his hip as the other held the phone he was currently gazing at. “Hell Koichi, you really have lost your touch. You were about to text him, after seeing him what?” Flailing his arm around, he smirked, “Not even an hour ago! You’re acting like a love sick schoolgirl.” Tsuzuku snickered, tossing the phone back to Koichi, which he caught maybe a little to desperately. 

 

“Shut up and play your game!” He stood up, brushing off his ass in case of any dirt that might have clung to his clothing, then stomped over to his room, slamming the door. With a sigh he face planted onto his bed, Koichi let out an ear-deafening scream, although his pillows muffled it. “Fuck it.” He mumbled into his fluffy panda pillow, taking out his phone he sent a text to Toshiya.

I had fun today, can’t wait to see you again (＾∇＾)

Koichi snapped his phone shut, fuck he sounded so desperate it was embarrassing. Staring at the tiny screen as if it would light up immediately and reveal Toshiya’s name with the cute ringtone he had set for him. Too his shock and excitement, his mobile did just that. Grinning like an idiot he read the text, only to find out it wasn’t a text, that Toshiya was actually calling him. Quickly, he answered the call, calming his excitement, as normally as he could he said, “Hey.” Although it sounded more like an out of breath whisper. 

“Hey.” Toshiya said happily. There was an awkward silence that ended when they both chuckled at the same time. Then Toshiya continued, “What are you doing?”

Koichi’s lips moved upward, he clanked his tongue rings on his teeth, “Lying in bed.” He said innocently. “You?” Just hearing his voice made Koichi squirm in excitement.

“Nothing to exciting, just finishing up some work.” Koichi held in a giggle, he wondered why this man held an interest in him, as they were completely different.

“If I was there I bet you would be having more fun.”

“That is very true. Are you free tomorrow?” Toshiya asked him

Of course he was free, he didn’t have a job that tied him down to a routine schedule. “Yeah.”

“Would you like to come over? We could order some takeout.”

“I would like that.” Koichi bit his lip, trying to contain his eagerness; tomorrow would definitely be the night.

“Good. I’ll call you tomorrow night then.” 

“Okay, goodnight.” He said sweetly.

“Goodnight.” Then their conversation ended, he snapped his phone shut and jumped off the bed, running out of his room.

“Tomorrow I am so getting laid!” He sang out to Tsuzuku, who was still playing a video game.

“You’re so pathetic.” Tsu mumbled, then flipped him off. But Koichi didn’t care one bit; he couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, or rather afternoon, Koichi stretched out of bed with a gleeful squeal. Entering the living room, there was no sign of Tsuzuku, a good thing because he didn’t need any more teasing. After freshening up with a shower, a light application of makeup and dressed in an oversized hoodie that covered his half shirt, complimented with leopard pants. Placing in his belly ring, Koichi felt ready for his date. Problem being that it was only one in the afternoon. Seriously could time go any slower?

Still admiring his irresistible self in the mirror, he shouted out, “Tsu!”

Pounding of feet could be heard down the hall, until the one called appeared in his doorway, leaning on it sexily, shirtless. “Damn, Koichi. Maybe you should just stay here instead.” Tsuzuku came up behind him, grabbing his hips so that their bodies collided. “I could show you a good time.”

Bumping his ass into his friend’s groin, Koichi removed himself playfully. “I bet you could, but no thanks.”

Tsuzuku whined, “Come on, it could be like old times.”

Choosing to ignore Tsuzuku’s request, Koichi picked at his hair, “Do I look good?”

With a laugh, Tsuzuku smiled, “Why do you even ask? If your date doesn’t fuck you tonight, he’s asexual.”

“I wish he would call me already.” Koichi whined, turning to face his friend with a pout. He seriously didn’t know how much longer he could wait. Pretty soon Tsuzuku’s cock would be very tempting. Toshiya said he would call tonight, when is tonight? Five, seven, or nine o’clock? 

Tsu put a hand over his mouth, mimicking throwing up, and said, “Please stop! You are making me sick.”

“Whatever! Get out of here then.” Koichi threw the closest object, which happened to be his brush, at Tsuzuku’s head. Luckily for his friend, he missed.

“So violent. Don’t think Toshiya would like that.” Tsu snickered, before running out of the room as Koichi grabbed another item to toss at him.

Now he had to think of something else to pass the time. Looking at his mobile, it read that it was almost four o’clock. It was becoming closer, he had to resist the urge to call Toshiya himself and demand him to pick him up right away. To his delight, his cell phone rang. Clutching it tightly, he read that it was indeed Toshiya. Maybe he couldn’t wait any longer either. Koichi let it ring for a few moments, not wanting to appear too desperate, even though he obviously had it bad.

“Hello?” Koichi smoothed his voice. Just need to act normal. 

“Hey, are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” Kochi gave Toshiya directions to his apartment, and then they hung up. Short and brief, now he was waiting by the door, pacing back and forth. Tsuzuku nearby leaning on the wall, arms folding with a huge smirk smacked on to his face.

“Stop staring at me.” Koichi snapped at his roommate, sometimes he felt that Tsuzuku was here just to annoy him. He stood by the door like a fool, waiting for his date to arrive, thankfully Tsu left him alone. After waiting an agonizing ten minutes there was finally a knock on the door.

Koichi opened it with a wide smile, seeing Toshiya dressed in tight ripped jeans and a black sweater made him want to rip them off, the jeans fitting perfectly around his long legs. “Hey.” He jumped into the hallway, not wanting Toshiya to see the inside of his apartment, especially not Tsuzuku.

“Hey.” Toshiya said back, smiling wide, all together melting Koichi’s heart. “You ready to go?”

Koichi nodded, following his date outside.

Once inside Toshiya's sleek sports car, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. It remained that way for the rest of the drive to Toshiya's apartment. Koichi was relieved when they finally arrived. His date even helped him out of the car, how sweet. 

Toshiya's apartment was about ten times bigger than his own, with state of the art appliances. He stood in the foyer, toeing off his shoes, afraid to contaminate the rest of the place. 

"Come on." Toshiya walked by him, extending a hand, which was wrapped around his slender waist as he was guided towards the sitting area. 

They sat together on a love seat, how original. Koichi could feel Toshiya's body heat; it was taking what self-restraint he had left to not straddle the man. "Are you hungry now?" Sure, hungry for you, Koichi thought. 

"No, I'm fine." Koichi gave a sweet smile, then tried to hide his face, with his hand. Toshiya pulled his hand away, "You look beautiful." The older man leaned forward; Koichi lifted his head, eager to be kissed. Instead of a lovely kiss, they butted heads; Toshiya quickly apologized, turning red in the face. Koichi mentally cursed, what did the universe have against him lately?

Toshiya let out a dry laugh, and then tried again. This time their lips finally met, Koichi pushed himself forward, resting a hand on Toshiya's chest. He could hear the older man coo against his lips, Koichi smiled, knowing for a fact that he would be having Toshiya's cock inside him soon. 

Toshiya nudged him back, lowering him on the sofa. As the older man climbed on top of him, he accidentally pressed his knee into Koichi's hard cock, making yelp in pain. 

"I'm sorry!" Toshiya shrieked, in a voice that surprised Koichi, making him giggle. Once his date had comfortably lowered his body over him, he smiled, “Are you laughing at me?”

Koichi stuck his tongue out, revealing his tongue rings, “Maybe.”

“You are so adorable.” His date commented, leaning in again to let their lips meet. Koichi reciprocated the kiss, inhaling the smell of stale cigarettes, though his taste was more of something sweet, had Toshiya indulged himself in a bucket of chocolate before picking him up?

Koichi deepened their kiss, addicted to the taste, eager to get on with this. He slipped his tongue inside, twirling it as he rubbed his piercings against Toshiya’s own tongue, just showing him what he could do. That earned him a delicious grind from Toshiya, their erections rubbing together, he moaned into his date’s delectable mouth, lifting his hips off the couch, wanting more.

Pulling apart, Koichi could feel his heart beating in a way he had never felt before, making him nervous. Feeling Toshiya so close, it was like he forgot how to seduce and continue on with the whole, fucking part. He grabbed at Toshiya’s sweater feeling dizzy. “Umm…” Koichi hummed, forgetting what he had intended to say.

“Do you want to skip the take out?” Toshyia replied, smiling, his eyes wondering to what Koichi assumed was the bedroom. Oh fun, good old bedroom sex. It didn’t matter where or how Toshiya wanted to fuck him, as long as he did. Koichi nodded with enthusiasm, as they untangled themselves off the couch.

Toshiya’s bedroom was a shocking red, which Koichi found quite distracting. He sat down on the plush bed, bouncing up and down. Digging through his drawers, Toshiya looked at him embarrassed, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. Koichi now could feel the excitement flowing through him. 

Sitting down next to him on the bed, Toshiya just sat there. Koichi wanted to laugh; it was like Toshiya didn’t know what to do, as if he was a virgin. “How do you want me?” Deciding to take the lead, Koichi said in his best sensual voice.

Turning red enough to match the paint on the walls, Toshiya said, “However you want.” Koichi slid on top of his date’s legs, straddling him and said, “Beds are bit old fashioned don’t you think?”

Hands cradled his back, Toshiya hummed, “Where would be more to your liking then?”

Thinking of a great place to fuck, Koichi humped Toshiya, feeling his erection press against his ass. Toshiya moaned, leaning forward to lock their lips again, although he bent forward too much, making Koichi fall to the ground on his back. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Toshiya said, quickly helping him off the ground.

“It’s fine.” Koichi said laughing, he took Toshiya’s hand leading them to the kitchen and pushed his date against the fridge. Toshiya put down the lube and condom on the counter, as he brought their lips together again. Koichi started to undo those tight jeans, feeling his way inside to release the hard cock. He squeezed it firmly, loving the feel of it and how large it was, Koichi wanted a taste.

Kneeling on the kitchen floor, he flicked his tongue over the head, his rings clinking against it. Toshiya whimpered, “God.” Satisfied with the reaction, he wrapped his mouth over tip, swirling his tongue, making sure to press his piercing against the hot flesh. He moved his mouth of the cock, earning a wet pop, licking down to the base, Koichi flicked his eyes up at Toshiya, “You like?”

Toshiya breathlessly said a simple, “Yes.” 

Koichi continued, sucking on his date’s cock with a renewed sense of passion, wanting to tease him, bringing him almost over the edge. He was practically deep throating Toshiya’s cock, when he felt the instinctive itch travel his nose. Before he could pull off, Koichi sneezed, clamping his teeth over Toshiya, who in turn let out a scream.

Pulling away, he wiped his mouth, then held his hand there in horror, he had really done it now. “Oh fuck—“ He sneezed again, to his dismay, a fluffy fur ball was standing in the kitchen staring at them, jumping up in lightening speed, he screeched, “You have a cat?”

Toshiya held his dick in pain, looking like he was about to cry. “What?”

“I’m allergic to—“ Interrupted by another one, he held a hand over his nose, his eyes starting to burn. “Take it away!” He began to cry.

Putting his cock away, Toshiya grabbed Koichi leading him into the bathroom, trying to find some kind of medicine. “I think I’m dying.” Koichi cried out, he started to wheeze, great now he was having an asthma attack.

“What? What do I do? Koichi, I don’t know what to do!” Toshiya was freaking out, giving up on his medicine cabinet, he rushed out of the bathroom, tripping on the carpet, almost falling on his face. It wasn’t long before he rushed back with Koichi’s shoes and the keys to his car. 

After putting on his shoes, Koichi found it difficult to stand, no longer being able to talk. Why didn’t he ask Toshiya on their first if he had a cat? He was completely distracted, wanting to ride his cock, he completely forgot, now he was going to die for it. Letting out a squeak when Toshiya picked him, carrying him out the door bridal style. All he could think how cute it was but also, please don’t trip.

Making it to Toshiya’s car in record time, he tried to hold on as his date speed through the streets. “Hold on Koichi. We’re almost there.”

He figured he must have blacked out, Toshiya informed him when he awoke that after receiving a steroid shot and a healthy dose of oxygen, he was stable. “You really scared me.” Toshiya said smiling.

Koichi smiled back, great another few months of hooking to pay off this medical bill. He wasn’t going to let this little hiccup stop him from getting what he wants. Grabbing Toshiya’s sweater he yanked him close, “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to go insane.”

Looking around, Toshiya stuttered, “We are in a hospital. Plus I don’t have a condom or any lube.”

Koichi gritted his teeth, “Exactly, a hospital. Which has tons of condoms and lube! So help me god—” He decided to not finish that sentence, Koichi was shaking with adrenaline. He was afraid for a moment that he might have scared Toshiya away, but he just nodded, walking out of the hospital room looking overly suspicious. He had to chuckle to himself, if any more mishaps happened he would cry, fuck he has never wanted sex this much in his life.

The door opened; instead of Toshiya it was a nurse. “Hello, since you are doing well now, here are your discharge papers.” Handing them over, Koichi signed them and all that, now becoming more pissed. Where the hell was Toshiya? Where would they fuck now?

Just as she left, Toshiya came back with a bottle of what he hoped was some kind of lube. “Ultrasound gel work?” Toshiya said, smiling. 

Koichi giggled, standing up walking towards his date. “Perfect.” Taking a hold of Toshiya’s hand, they wondered around the hospital until Koichi found what he hoped to be an abandoned stairwell. Koichi pulled his date against him, as he leaned against the cement wall. Kissing frantically, Koichi again took out Toshiya’s cock, moaning, finally this was going to happen.

Hoisting himself against the wall, pushing his pants down, Toshiya stepped closer so that his pants were still on as he wrapped his legs and arms around Toshiya. “Fuck me.” He demanded, as Toshiya rolled on the condom, accidently slapping his dick in the process. Fuck no, not now. Koichi took ahold of the ultrasound gel, pouring a nice amount on Toshiya’s erection, coating it. 

Once he felt Toshiya’s cock slip inside, he felt complete. His body was shaking so much; he gripped at his date’s body tighter. This was pure heaven, within the first thrust; Toshiya already had perfect aim, striking the bundle of nerves deep within him. Such perfection, he let out a whimper, as Toshiya repeatedly pounded into him. At some point, his blissful experience was once again ruined, as Toshiya somehow lost his footing, again, sending them down a tumbled mess down the stairs. Luckily, it wasn’t many stairs. Toshiya landed on his back with a cry, Koichi still had his hard cock buried deep inside him, not letting it stop him, he rode it hard, making Toshiya groan. Toshiya put his hands on Koichi’s hips, guiding his petite frame, his hips also eager to fuck Koichi’s ass. 

It seemed Toshiya couldn’t hold back, he groaned as his hips started to slow in pace. Koichi wasn’t going to last much longer either, hearing voices of hospital staff near by, he speed up, Toshiya’s cock unintentionally slipping out, “Fuck no.” Grabbing the still hard cock, he pushed himself back down on it; he quickly was sent over the edge. 

His body shuddered; he closed his eyes, moaning out Toshiya’s name, he released his load. “Ow! Fuck!” Koichi opened his eyes, the sight before him, it was hard not to laugh, and apparently his cum had found its way to Toshiya’s eye.

After his high had diminished, Koichi became worried; surely Toshiya would never be calling him again. It was then that Koichi understood why he was so intent on this happening, he was. In. Fucking. Love.

Wiping the remaining semen from his face and eye, Toshiya gave him a toothy grin, “You’re a keeper.”

Koichi blinked, “What about your cat?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this I guess because I felt like it and I love them. This might as well be my Valentine's Fic because I ain't writing one xP Also, this is pretty much crack!

 

 

  
For their six month anniversary (the longest relationship Koichi had ever had by the way) Toshiya wanted to celebrate the fact that they were still together, also there had been no more visits to the emergency room.  Being the sweetheart he was, Toshiya took his cat to a friend’s house before hand every time Koichi came over and made sure to clean any pet dander.  So Toshiya had to no longer fear his dick getting chomped on.   Everything was going smoothly, which meant a sign for the worst right?

“Baby, you sure you packed everything?”

Koichi looked around his room, he had clothes, make up, and shoes.  What else could he possibly need?  “Oh, lube!”  Leaning over his already stuffed bag, he grabbed the bottle of lube off his nightstand and put it in the front pocket.  Toshiya stared at him with that sexy smile, fuck.  How the hell was he supposed to survive an eighteen-hour flight without his cock?

“Done.”

“Okay, I’ll load the car.”  Being the gentlemen like always, Koichi smiled at him as he left.

“Tsu!” He yelled for his incompetent friend.

“What!”

“I’m leaving!”

“Bye!”

“Asshole!” Didn’t even want to show himself for a hug, what if he never came back? Planes seemed to be crashing all the time.  Some friend he was.

Inside Toshiya’s car, they drove to the airport without much conversation, mostly just listening to some music instead.  Toshiya decided to park far away as possible, claiming it was cheaper.

Standing by the trunk, Koichi waited for his lover to pop it.  Lifting his adorable cheetah print suitcase out, he left Toshiya’s hideous one for him to grab.  “You need help with that?”

“It has wheels, I’m fine.  Isn’t there a shuttle or something?” Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, Koichi looked around the vast parking lot for any sign of one.  The studs on his fingernails reflected the sun directly in Toshiya’s eyes he just squinted and huffed.

“They are probably busy, it’ll be quicker to walk.”

“You can’t be serious.” Koichi whined, practically dragging his suitcase in a hurry to get to the actual airport.

“What’s the rush? We have a whole week with just us.” Trying to keep up with Koichi, Toshiya put an arm around his waist, making him slow down.  The rush? Obviously the fact that he wanted Toshiya’s cock and he was all down for public sex but he wasn’t so sure about Toshiya.  Especially after that stunt in the hospital stairwell.

“You know exactly why.” Tapping his hip against Toshiya’s, his lover almost lost his footing, making Koichi laugh out loud.

“Please don’t make me hurt myself already.” Laughing also, Toshiya smiled at him.  Yes, this was absolutely perfect.  If Toshiya didn’t trip over his own foot and smash his face on the pavement then that was a sure sign that luck was finally on their side.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

Checking in their bags, they finally could rest in the lobby as they waited for their plane to arrive. “I can’t believe you made me walk that entire way.  Now my feet hurt.” Koichi gave Toshiya is best pout.

“You’re such a baby.” Sulking even more, Koichi looked at him like a kicked puppy. “An adorable baby.” That made Koichi turn his frown up.

“Here.” Toshiya patted his legs, gesturing to Koichi’s feet. Lying down across the chairs, he propped up his feet.  Taking off Koichi’s panda shoes, Toshiya made a face that resembled a scowl. “Damn.”

“Hey! It’s your fault, making me walk that long in the heat!” Again Koichi pouted.

“I’m just kidding and it’s not even that hot out.” To prove his point, Toshiya removed his socks, and placed a tender kiss on Koichi’s right foot.  That right there was why he was still with this man, well among other things of course.  But the fact, that Toshiya was so damn sweet.  Ah fuck, here he went again, if Tsuzuku were here he would be having quite the laugh at him.

Rubbing his feet, Toshiya stared at them with deep concentration as if trying to make it the best foot rub he had ever received.  In fact it was the only one Koichi had ever gotten and it was quite wonderful.  He couldn’t help but moan, Toshiya halted for a moment before looking up, continuing the massage now with a smirk on his face.

“Pervert.”

“I’m the pervert?” Toshiya raised his brow.

Glancing around the room, Koichi saw people staring at them. Great. Now he was blushing, he wished the stupid plane would just hurry and get here already. When Toshiya was done, Koichi put his shoes back on and scurried really close to his lover.  Practically sitting on his lap.

Toshiya snuck a hand underneath his hoodie, fingertips brushed against his skin, making Koichi jump. “You’re going to make me hard and then I will demand you to fuck me right here in front of everyone.”

“I don’t think we would get very far and then instead of being in paradise, we would be spending the night in jail.”

The intercom announced the arrival of their plane and Koichi sighed in relief. Finally.  The closer they were to their destination the sooner he could be riding Toshiya’s cock.

Boarding the plane took forever; Koichi was becoming more impatient by the minute. He wasn’t going to survive the flight, so he thought of a plan.  Once they were seated, he gave Toshiya a mischievous smile, which made his lover pale.  After the initial take off and the seat belt light finally went off, Koichi turned to his lover. “Come meet me in the bathroom.”

“Koichi…”

“If you aren’t there in thirty seconds, I swear—“ Pointing an accusing finger at his lover, he clenched his teeth.  He needed his dick and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

“Okay, okay!” Toshiya lifted his hands in the air.

Smiling, Koichi nodded and then went to the back of the plane, hoping that no one had a chance to use it yet.  Inside the small space, he found that it was clean and smelt pleasant, thankfully.  He hopped on top of the tiny counter space and waited, his cock already hardening in anticipation.  A knock at the door signaled that Toshiya didn’t stand him up.  Which he knew he wouldn’t have, no one could resist Koichi.  It was a fact.

Sliding open the door, he grabbed Toshiya by the shirt and dragged him in, immediately capturing his lips in a ravenous kiss.  He moved his legs around Toshiya, holding him close and trying to fit in the small compartment. Grinding his hips, he could feel Toshiya was already hard; he smiled against Toshiya’s lips.

Toshiya was the first to break the kiss, “This is such a bad idea.”

“I don’t care.” Kissing him again, Koichi wasted no time in pulling out his lover’s cock, it felt heavy in his hands as he gave it a few strokes.  Retrieving the bottle of lube he had tucked in his hoodie jacket, he poured it all over Toshiya’s erection, not giving a fuck if he made a mess.

Groaning, Toshiya bit his lip then prodded his tongue inside his mouth, which he sucked on avidly, never getting enough.  Using the toilet to steady himself, he raised his ass, pulling down his pants enough to show his bare ass.  As he lowered himself towards Toshiya’s cock but his foot slipped off the toilet, sending him crashing down on top of Toshiya’s erection, trapping it against the counter.  Toshiya cried out, biting on Koichi’s shoulder, which in turn made him want to scream. Koichi was quick to swallow their cries of agony with a kiss.  “Fuck I’m sorry! Did I break it?”

Not saying anything, Toshiya pulled away and took a deep breath.  Then he turned Koichi around, he found himself looking in the little mirror on the wall, seeing Toshiya’s irritated half lust filled face.  Now he was in for it.  Not wasting anymore-valuable time, Toshiya slid right in.  Koichi finally felt complete, yet again.  Letting out a low moan, he pushed back, needing the cock to fill him to the hilt.

“Un, Totchi…” Each thrust had him banging his face against the mirror while his dick remained trapped against the counter.  His erection was left aching, so painfully hard and he wanted to touch it.

“What?” Toshiya breathed against his hair, not stopping his powerful thrusts for a moment.

A moment of pure bliss made Koichi momentarily forget what he wanted to say until he felt his cock crush against the cold metal once again. “New position, please.”

Getting his wish, Toshiya removed himself, turned Koichi back to face him then they scooted around the confined space and traded places.  Toshiya jumped on counter, mounted his legs on the walls and pulled Koichi on top of his lap.

Riding Toshiya, Koichi held on to his lover, muffling his moans in Toshiya’s neck, and leaving a trail of saliva on his flesh.  “God, baby.” His lover was moaning, gripping his ass tight, pushing him down to meet his upwards thrusts. “Fuck!” That didn’t sound particularly good, but Koichi was in too much of a daze to care at the moment.

Until of course, he found himself falling backwards, his head hitting the wall and Toshiya falling on top of him. “I don’t care, don’t stop!” Koichi panted, still moving his hips.

The new angle had Toshiya on his knees and bucking his hips up while Koichi lie on the floor partially with his back against the wall.  Someone was knocking on the door, asking if everything was okay.  That had Toshiya pounding into him the hardest he had ever done and Koichi couldn’t stay quiet as he whined loudly at the pace.

“Toshiya!” He cried out, he stroked his dick fast and hard until he came.

Biting down on his neck, Toshiya grunted against his skin, filling up Koichi’s ass with his cum.  Another knock, they both looked at each other and laughed.  “Are we going to end up in jail after all?”  Koichi teased.

Standing up, Toshiya offered him a hand.  They tried to put their clothing back together and look presentable, and then Toshiya opened the door to see a very worried flight attendant whose face turned more mortified after seeing Koichi.

“Excuse us.” Toshiya said passing by her and Koichi followed, offering her a smile.

Back in their seats, Koichi couldn’t stop smiling.  He held Toshiya’s hand and whispered. “I thought for sure we were going to destroy the bathroom.”

“And surprisingly, the sex wasn’t that awkward.” Trying to laugh but it came out more like a wince; Toshiya put a hand over his crotch.

“Is your dick going to be okay?” Koichi said a little bit louder than he needed to.

“Don’t worry by the time we are done with our vacation you won’t be able to walk.” A sexy smirk appeared on Toshiya’s face and Koichi knew that, thankfully he did not damage his cock beyond repair.  If that had happened he wouldn’t know what he would do.

“Is it swelling?” Trying to get a peak at Toshiya’s crotch, Koichi smiled.

“You would enjoy that wouldn’t you?”

 

Arriving at a secluded island in Southeast Asia, after taking two more connecting flights and a trip in a private jet.  Seriously, Koichi didn’t realize that Toshiya was that rich until today.  The man didn’t act like it and he certainly didn’t dress like it either.  It was a plus but it didn’t really matter that much, despite what Tsuzuku thought.  But indeed he gave up hooking for not only his love for Toshiya but because his lover gave him so much money, he didn’t need to ever work again.  And he was not complaining.

“You mean it’s just us on this island?” Staring at the vast bright blue ocean, Koichi felt his heart flutter. It was romantic and also scared the hell out of him, what if they were stuck here forever?

“Yeah.” Moving their bags into the outstandingly beautiful villa, Toshiya turned back around, sliding his hands around Koichi’s waist and gave him a kiss on the neck. “Do you want some real food now?” Koichi was sick of all the plane food and he was really excited to see what Toshiya had in mind.

“Seafood?”

“There’s a whole octopus in the fridge that was caught fresh for us.” Pulling away, Toshiya moved to the kitchen and pulled out the food.  Expecting just a small thing, Koichi jumped, startled at the beast that was laying on the counter.

“Holy shit! It’s huge!”

“Yeah, I guess we will be having octopus all week.” Seeing the smile on Toshiya’s face had Koichi getting all hot and bothered again.  He swore that Toshiya himself was a walking aphrodisiac.

“Never thought I would be so turned on while there was a dead sea beast in the room.” Koichi purred, running a hand down Toshiya’s chest and down to his crotch.  “Is my baby okay?” Turning his attention to Toshiya’s cock, he heard his lover chuckle.

“More than okay.” Feeling Toshiya harden underneath his hand was enough to send him over the edge.  Leaning against the counter, Koichi pulled his lover closer, moving his fingers along the outline of his cock.

Toshiya moaned and lifted him up putting him on the counter top, wedging his way in between Koichi’s legs, their lips met together.  Caught off guard by the kiss, Koichi moved a hand back to steady himself, instead of finding the hard surface he was looking for, his hand was met something slimy.  On reflex he kicked, knee hitting Toshiya straight on the groin but he had little time to apologies as his hand slipped through what he could only imagine being the octopus, making him loose his balance.

In the end of it all, Toshiya was on his back, holding his dick, eyes closed shut and he slurred out a bunch of cuss words.  Koichi sat on his ass, trying to breathe and recall what just happened.  A weight was on his head, as he moved, a tentacle slid into his line of vision and he let out a scream.

“Toshiya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I saw that picture of Koichi and couldn't resist. I feel like this wasn't really that awkward but what the hell. I just needed an excuse to write these two again, because they are becoming one of my favorites and I wished other people wrote them too lol (that will never happen)
> 
> Comments are love! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Today Toshiya went to pick up Koichi, as he entered the quaint apartment his senses were assaulted with the smell of ramen and dirty laundry mixed together. His nose closed off and his lips curled, he blamed it on Koichi’s roommate Tsuzuku.

One day—preferably today—he was going to invite Koichi to stay with him, permanently. Toshiya had already arranged to let his cat stay with his friend Kaoru, even though he was less than happy to take care of the fur ball. But Toshiya begged and got his way. Times were changing and he was certain that Koichi was the one for him, time to step it up!

“Koi?” as he wandered into the messy hallway into the more chaotic living room, Toshiya saw Tsuzuku lazing on the couch and Koichi using a curling iron on his hair while watching the television. 

“Hey, Koichi…almost done?”

“Oh! Hey babe, yeah just give me a minute,” Koichi’s eyes lit up as his painted lips curled in that signature seductive smile. Till this day, Toshiya still went weak at the knees seeing it.

Toshiya slid off some junk on the near by cushion and decided to wait, “You know you don’t have to doll up for me. You’re beautiful either way.”

“So whipped,” Tsuzuku murmured and he ignored him. Because it was certainly true, Koichi had him wrapped around his finger so tight but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Tsu don’t be a dick,” his lover scolded while putting on the final touches on his appearance. 

Koichi got up and moved towards him, swaying his hips before settling down on his lap, “I’m ready.” 

They shared a kiss, Tsu groaned, “You guys are really vomit inducing, do you know that?”

Rolling his eyes and putting a finger in his open mouth, Koichi then preceded to flip off his friend. Then his attention was back on Toshiya, “Let’s get out of here already!”

 

*

 

One thing he could always count on and loved about Koichi was the fact that he could be spontaneous. Actually he was pretty much always like that. Almost every day he spent with Koichi, he would find one way or another to surprise him. And that had made every moment with his boyfriend, perfect. Despite the little mishaps they had encountered along the way. 

They had never been ones for romance, Koichi had cherished and relished in being naughty. Not that Toshiya had ever minded.

But for once, Toshiya thought they were having what he would assume to be somewhat normal sex. Koichi on his knees in front of him while Toshiya continued to keep up hard thrusts into his body. It felt amazing, just what he needed after a long day at work.

Each keen from his lover sent him that much closer over the edge, and they had just started. Toshiya let his hands roam over Koichi’s naked back, loving the way he curled and cooed during each thrust. Everything was perfect.

That was until…

“Yes, daddy, give me more!” Koichi moaned, rolling his hips.

Toshiya stopped his powerful assault into his lover’s ass, stunned at the words that had come out of his mouth, “W-What?”

“Why are you stopping?” it was hard to distinguish if Koichi had said it as a whine or a growl. 

“Did you just call me daddy?”

That was most definitely a groan he heard now, “Are you seriously doing this right now?”

“I just don’t understand…”

“You don’t like it when I call you daddy?” Koichi wriggled his hips, making Toshiya moan as the action moved his cock deeper into that tight ass, “You’re my daddy, aren’t you?”

Toshiya’s mind clouded at the very aspect, this was definitely some kink that he had never been apart of…

He was brought back out of his thoughts when Koichi slammed back against him, he started to move again and decided to play along, “Yes, I’m your daddy.” Koichi busted out laughing and Toshiya stopped again, feeling more than embarrassed, “What?”

Finally getting ahold of himself enough to talk, Koichi smiled, gazing back at him, “You know…you could say it like you mean it.” Another fit of giggles.

Pulling out his softening dick, Toshiya flopped on to the bed with a pout. 

“Aww, come on baby,” Koichi sang, climbing back on top of him leaving little nips and licks across his chest, “don’t be like that.”

“Are you doing this because I’m older?”

“You are thinking way to deep into this!” Koichi laughed, yet this whole situation had Toshiya feeling iffy at best. “It seriously doesn’t turn you on, at all?” Koichi’s pink curls engulfed his vision as his lover moved over to bite his ear, “Because it turns me on.” To emphasize, Koichi pressed his erection against Toshiya’s bare abdomen. 

In his best attempt to be sexy and serious, Toshiya said, “Okay, I’ll be your daddy.”

“I’ll be the best slut for you daddy!” Koichi grinned as he slowly slinked down Toshiya’s body. He had to admit that sentence made his cock twitch a bit, to top it off Koichi’s lips sealing over the head of his cock brought him back to full hardness. 

Toshiya watched Koichi bob up and down, letting his hands get lost in the pink curls; he tried to keep his eyes open to watch the wonderful display. But all too soon those lips and wet heat were off him. His lover came closer, their lips met in a brief moment that Toshiya wanted to linger longer.

He let his hands slide down to the curve of Koichi’s ass, spreading his cheeks as his lover lowered himself down on his ready cock. Feeling in sync with Koichi’s perverted mind, Toshiya slapped his lover’s ass and hissed as his cock continued to sink into the tight heat, “Show daddy what you got.”

“Mm,” Koichi hummed, riding his cock, a look of pure bliss written all over his face, eyes shut and mouth open. He never got over how much every time they were together it was always like the first time, full of passion. 

Holding down Koichi’s hips, he raised up his own in a quick movement, succeeding to make Koichi moan, “Yes daddy! There!”

His bed began to creak and rattle as Koichi went wild, painted fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders as Koichi moved up and down with a never ending vigor. 

With his hands, Toshiya moved Koichi’s hips into a circular motion, the action having a pleasant effect on the both of them.

“Oh god, daddy!”

“You’re going to take all my cum, slut!” he growled, exploding deep inside of Koichi, making sure to have the tightness milk every last drop.

“Yes!” Koichi whimpered.

When the last intense moment of his orgasm subsided, Toshiya lifted his lover off his cock and down on the bed, he settled between those milky thighs noting his cum leaking out. Placing a finger around the ring of muscle, he pushed his cum back inside.

“Ung,” Koichi was rendered speechless, face flushed, fisting the sheets, it made Toshiya smile in delight.

Toshiya brought his lips to his lover’s neglected cock, sucking on the head while pushing his finger all the way in. Not lasting long, Koichi quit shuddering and gasped. And Toshiya swallowed all he had to offer.

Coming home for air for a moment, Toshiya leaned down placing a small kiss on Koichi’s cheek. But Koichi moved, grabbing a hold of Toshiya’s head and treated him to a real kiss. Koichi’s tongue prodded his mouth as if seeking to taste every bit of himself that was left over.

Finally getting the much-needed break for air, Toshiya let his face rest in the nook of his lover’s neck. 

“Was I good cum slut for you daddy?” his lover purred.

Toshiya sighed, rolled over and buried his head into the pillows while murmuring something incoherent. 

“What was that daddy?”

Gathering the pillows in his hands, Toshiya hit Koichi with each one, “Will you stop already!” He could practically feel how red his face was getting and it only worsened when Koichi grinned at him. “You know, I had a nice perfect evening planned out for us, romantic even! Then you ruin it with your pervert-ness.” 

“Oh?” Koichi feigned being hurt, giving an adorable and damn irresistible pout.

“Yeah…” he cleared his throat.

“And why is that?” now sitting on his knees, Koichi rocked back and forth slowly, looking too damn adorable.

Sighing, again, Toshiya quickly mumbled out what he wanted to say, “Wouldyoumoveinwithme?” 

“What? I’m sorry, totally missed that.”

Toshiya closed his eyes and blurted out the words again, just not as quickly, “I said…would you move in with me?”

Koichi let out a squeal that was deafening to his ears, but he couldn’t help but smile at knowing that was a definite yes. 

“YES!” his lover exclaimed, hugging him tight, “I thought you would never ask! Now I won’t have to worry about Tsuzuku trying to get into my pants anymore!”

Squeezing Koichi tight, he felt young and alive, “I’m so glad—wait what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised this to someone on AO3 a long time ago, literally just whipped this up in an hour. Fun thing about awkward smut is I don't try to be hot and steamy but funny and stupid and it's so much more fun to write! But seriously, I am embarrassed with you Toshiya! I hope my mama never reads this shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
